Yumeiro Patissiere Professional 2
by Anime lover011
Summary: Happen after the last episode of Yumeiro Patissiere Professional. Ichigo decided to go to London by herself and after a few months, she is back. Follow her through her adventure when she is back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **The time is taken place right after the last episode of Yumeiro Patissiere Professional.**

25th **Dec**

Ichigo knocked on the headmaster's door. "Come in." a voice called out from behind the wooden door. Ichigo and Kashino entered the room and saw Henry Lucas with the headmaster. "Good afternoon Ichigo, I want to discuss about the matter we talked over the phone a few moment ago." Said Henry. "Do you mean the Marie's garden in London?" Ichigo questioned. "Yes, the shop will be the second Le Reve Couleur and Ichigo will be the only one going." Henry said. "What?! A klutz like her go to London alone?!" replied Kashino. Ichigo glared at him. "I know you are worry but I assure you she will not be alone. Tennouji-san will be with her and it only for a few months. So, will you go?"

Kashino eyed Ichigo. "Yes." Ichigo said determinedly. Kashino's eyes almost popped out when he heard that. Words spread like fire, and soon the whole school know about Henry-sansei's scout will be going to London with Henry-sansei's favorite student. Miya ran straight to Kashino and jumped on him. "MA-KO-TO-KUN! We will finally be alone together! Let's take this opportunity to get married!" Miya cheered and Johnny pick Ichigo up bride style and said to her, "London is a great place for date. We can go there together and become girlfriend and boyfriend. Then, we can get married." Ichigo sweat dropped as Kashino wriggled out of Miya's grip and hit Johnny on the head while yelling, "Put her down!" Ichigo ran behind Kashino and stay close to as she was afraid that Johnny will carry her off to god knows where.

On the 30 of December, Ichigo went to the airport and bided farewell to her friends, but Kashino is cold towards her. Ichigo felt upset. She knew that Kashino opposed the idea of her going to a foreign country alone as he is worried that she will get stolen from him but Ichigo had a reason for that…..

 **In the next chapter, Ichigo return. Will Kashino be still mad at her? And what is the reason for her to go to London? Find out in the next chapter. ;)**

 **P.S Pls tell me if I have any error**

 **P.P.S I hope you guys like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I hope you like the previous chapter. I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. Enjoy!**

22th March

A beautiful teen walked out of the airport with her luggage. "I'm home!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Ma-kun! You are still mad at Ichigo-chan? You know that she must have a reason right?" Andou said. "Shut up! And stop calling me Ma-kun we are already high school student!" snapped Kashino. The three sweet princes, Andou Sennosuke, Hanabusa Satsuki and Kashino Makoto, were walking to their school from their dorm. Due to their excellence grade and sweets making skill, all of them manage to skip a grade so now, even though they are 17, they are in grade 12. Beside their amazing grade and sweet making, all of them are incredibly handsome. Suddenly, a voice called out "MA-KO-TO-KUN!" Kashino know who the voice belongs to and shivered. He did not dare to look back and faced the lovey dovey demon. Miya Kashiro hugged Kashino from behind and screamed. "MAKOTO-KUN! MIYA STILL CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE TOGETHER WITHOUT AMANO INTERRUPTING US!" Kashino tried pushing Miya's head away from him as she was trying to kiss him, again.

 **Time skipped**

After a couple of minutes, the sweet princes managed to get to class without being late. Kashino sighed, he can feel Miya's eyes on him, at time like this; he wished he was in London with Ichigo. Just then, the teacher walked into the class room. "Good morning class. Today we have a very special someone joining our class. She is supposed to be in grade 11 but she skipped a grade. " Kashino's ears perked up. 'Hmm… If she skipped a grade, she must be very good then. I wonder who she is.' He thought. "She used to be in this school, but due to some errand she was given, she stopped coming for a few months. But it's our pride and joy that she is back to continue learning from us. I hope all of you will take care of her. Please come in." The teacher continued. A familiar brunette walked in and everyone especially the sweet princes gasped. "Ohayo mina-san! Watashi Amano Ichigo, please take care of me." Said the smiling Ichigo.

Everyone in the class started to whisper to each other. "Oh my god! That is the Amano Ichigo." Exclaimed one student. "She won the Grand Cake Prix when is she only 14! Her group is the only middle school that won!" Exclaim another. "I heard that she went to the London's Marie's Garden with Tennouji-senpai!" "Yea! And Henry Lucas scouted her!" The sweet princes stared at her. Over the couple of months, Ichigo had managed to grow more beautiful. Her chest was larger by a little, her hair had grown and it reached her waist level. In short, she was gorgeous. Miya noticed how much attention her 'love rival' was getting and growled, 'grr… I wouldn't let you take my Makoto away from me! He's mine! You hear? He's mine!' The teacher calmed the class down announced, "Alright, Amano-san, you sit beside Kashino-san." When Ichigo heard that, her heart skipped a beat but she did not let it show. She walked towards the seat next to Kashino and showed a small smile to him. Kashino had a mixed feeling, sure, he was happy, but he was also mad at Ichigo because she did not give him a reason why she decided to go, so he looked away. Ichigo's heart fell as she took her place beside Kashino.

It was math and the teacher was writing down some math problem on the blackboard. "Alright. Can Amano-san and Koshiro-san please do these two questions? Amano-san does the one on the right and Koshiro-san does the one on the left." Said the teacher. Kashino peeped to look at Ichigo's face, knowing that she was bad at math. But to his surprise, Ichigo's face showed no uneasiness at all. In fact when she did the question, she got it correct. The sweet princes looked at one another in disbelieved.

 **Time skipped to lunch**

Ichigo was sitting with the sweet princes for lunch. "Hey Ichigo-chan, I was really surprised that you manage to skip a grade. And I'm sure someone here is happy." Smirked Hanabusa. Ichigo's eyes lit up. "Whatever." Grumbled Kashino. Ichigo looked down and began to eat in silence. For a moment, there was an awkward silence between them. "So… um… how was it in London?" Andou asked quickly, trying to fill in the silence. "It was fine…" replied Ichigo sadly. Another awkward silence came. "Um… Ichigo-chan, do you know that you still need to go to Le Reve Couleur later on, after school?" This time Hanabusa tried to fill in the silence. "Yea…" Ichigo answered quietly. The sweet spirits looked at each other nervously.

Lunch came and went. And before they knew it, it was the end of school. Ichigo was walking back to the dorm with her sweet spirit, Vanilla, to change before she went to the shop. Just then, someone called out her name, "Ichigo-senpai! Ichigo-senpai!" Ichigo turned around and saw Lemon and Mint. "Lemon-chan! Mint! It has been a long time! How do you know I'm back?" "While… the rumor about Amano Ichigo is back spread really fast." "Oh…" "Ichigo-senpai, I'm really glad you're back! I missed you so much!" Lemon said as she hugged Ichigo. Ichigo hugged back and asked, "Does Johnny know?" "No, not yet but I think Koshiro-senpai will tell him." Ichigo sighed. "What wrong? That is not like you to sigh." "Um… nothing… It nothing." Ichigo replied quickly. Vanilla shook her head and Lemon and Mint understood. "Alright then… anyway see you at the shop!"

 **Let stop here for now, shall we? We will continue next time. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I want to thank those who have support me from chapter one! School is getting busier so I hope you guys understand. Anyway let continue the story. Yumeiro Patissiere does not own by me!**

Ichigo reached her room and opened her cupboard. "Hm… Vanilla, what do you think I should wear?" "Let see… how about that one? It looked cute on you. After Kashino sees you wearing it, he will not be able to take his eyes off you." Giggled Vanilla. Ichigo blushed and took out the clothes. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. The pale pink blouse matches perfectly with the white skirt. Ichigo tied her hair into a ponytail and put on stocking. She was glad that her roommate is not in the room as she would think Ichigo was crazy by talking to herself even though Ichigo was actually talking to her sweet spirit. Ichigo put on a pair of white flats and rushed out of the room as she realized she is going to be late.

 **Meanwhile with Kashino and Hanabusa**

"Geez… where is Amano? She is late! The costumers are coming any moment." Complained Kashino. "You know that she always like that." Replied Chocolat. Café and Hanabusa sweat dropped. "Talking about Ichigo-chan, you should really treat her better. If not, sooner or later she will be taken away from you by someone, like me." Hanabusa smirked. Kashino growled at him. A heated argument was about to start when, "Goman! Are the costumers here yet?" Kashino turned around and was about to reprimand Ichigo for being late when he saw what Ichigo was wearing. It fit innocent people like her perfectly. Kashino can't help but to stare. Hanabusa's mouth was wide open as both of them continue to stare at Ichigo. "Is it weird?" Ichigo asked as she slowly turned. Kashino was about to replied when Lemon poked her head out and asked for help in the kitchen. Ichigo rushed in and changed. Kashino and Hanabusa pushed their thoughts aside and rushed in to help. After a few minutes, costumers were pouring into the shop. By the time the shop was closed, Ichigo and the rest were exhausted. Ichigo felt more depressed than ever, because, when they were working, she tried to talk to Kashino a few time but he always seem to ignore her.

"I wonder how to get Kashino to talk to me again?" Ichigo wondered aloud softly as she is afraid to wake her roommate up. "I'm not sure Ichigo, but if he really loves you, and you really love him, things will work out eventually. Now get some rest Ichigo, you have classes tomorrow." Vanilla said as she yawned. Within seconds, Vanilla was asleep. Ichigo giggled softly and get off the bed. "I think I will go get some practice before going to bed." Ichigo said as she walked out of her room still wearing the pale pink blouse and white skirt.

 **Outside the high school kitchen**

Ichigo saw the lab was lighted and wondered, "Hm… who could it be?" She opened the door and walked in and saw a blond guy tempering some melted chocolate. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. It was Kashino! "H-hey." Ichigo said timidly. Again, Kashino ignored her and carried on tempering. Ichigo looked down as her bang covered her eyes, she could not take this anymore. Her heart is stuttering. First a few months without Kashino, now even she back and Kashino is beside her, she felt he was so far away. Teardrops trickled down from her eyes, "I had enough." Ichigo said quietly. Kashino looked up and was shocked to see Ichigo crying. "I really had enough Kashino. Stop giving me this silent treatment." Ichigo said as she looked at Kashino. "Why, Kashino? Why?" Ichigo said as she walked toward Kashino. Kashino did not dare to look into her brown eyes. As Ichigo was getting closer, she tripped and fell onto Kashino, both of them landed on the floor with Ichigo on top of him. Her hands were beside his head and she was looking at him with her tear stained eyes. "I know you are mad at me, but I also do not want to go without you either!" Ichigo cried. Kashino froze as Ichigo continued, "But I know I cannot keep up with you in my sweets making, in my study. I don't want to be a useless girlfriend. I want to be a girlfriend that has a same level with you. If you're still mad at me, I understand and I will not bother you anymore." Ichigo said as she looked away. "I'm sorry…"Kashino said softly, he cupped her cheek and gave a quick kiss on her lip. "Makoto…" Kashino slowly sat up and said, "I'm sorry Ichigo… I should not have blamed you. I was blinded by anger that I do not have the mind to think and I should have been happy when you're back." He went closer to Ichigo's face and pulled her in for another kiss. Teardrops rolled down her cheeks, but this time, it was the tears of happiness.

 **And that is the end of the first adventure. There are many more to come. Feel free to leave any suggestion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm sorry I have not update in the past two days, But here it is!**

"Is it true that you and Ichigo made up?" Hanabusa asked. Kashino almost choked on the water he is drinking. "So, it's true." Hanabusa grinned. "Who told you that?!" Kashino shouted. "That will be us." Chocolat replied". "Yes-desu!" Caramel cheered. Kashino started to blush madly. "And speaking of the devil." Adou stated as he nodded behind them. They turned around and saw a brunette with a little blonde girl sitting on her shoulder. The brunette looked around franticly, when she noticed them she rushed over. "Ha… Ha… H…H…hide m…me." Ichigo panted.

"From who?" Hanabusa asked with worried eyes. Suddenly, a blonde American appeared and kept shouting for Ichigo. "Does that answer your question?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh…" The American spotted Ichigo and ran towards her, picked her up and twirled her around. "Ichigo! I missed you so much…" The American cried. A vein popped on Kashino's head. Kashino hit the American on the head while shouting, "Don't touch her, Johnny!" "Ouch! That really hurt, little boy!" "I'm not little boy!" Kashino shouted "Well whatever! Chao!" Johnny replied as he walked off.

"That guy pissed me off, Ichigo, are you okay?" Kashino asked. Ichigo nodded. "We will leave you two alone." Smirked Hanabusa. Kashino and Ichigo started to blush. When it left the two of them, Kashino asked, "w-why don't w-we go have a walk around t-the park?" "S-s-sure." Ichigo answered. The both of them walked hand in hand to the bus. "So how was it in London?" "Um… It was nice. The shop was a succeed." "That great." Ichigo grabbed Kashino's hand tighter, his heart thumped faster and faster. The bus came and they got up and entered the bus. When they reached, they walked around town a little while. "It hasn't changed a lot, has it?" Ichigo asked. "Yea, just some minor changes here and there." They stayed quiet for a while and Ichigo suddenly asked, "Kashino? Why do you like me? Don't get me wrong but I'm a klutz, I'm not talented or pretty, unlike Koshiro-senpai…"

"Well… you are never ending hardworking, you always help other people, be it they are your enemy or friends and I think you are actually pettier than Koshiro-senpai." Kashino said as he blushed. "How about you, I treated you the worst among Team Ichigo." "Even if you treated me the worst, you teaches me tons of things. You thought me not to give up and when you treat me good, I feel that it the best among the rest. And to tell the truth you actually look kind of cool when you smile…" Ichigo started to blush profusely. Both of their heart thumped loudly. Both of them were sure that each other will heard it.

And so, after the whole day **(which is totally a date)** , they manage to make up the time they lost when Ichigo was in London.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG guys! It had been like forever since I updated. Like I said, school is getting busier. So, I will at least update once a week. Sorry guys!**

It has been almost two weeks Ichigo is back. The class was rough and it seemed there is test almost every day and there is shop to be attended. The gang was tired. "Hey, why don't we go to the beach this weekend?" Lemon suggested. The rest of them agreed. Soon it was the weekends.

The gang reached the beach and the girls and the boys went on their separate ways to change. The boys reached their meeting point first and decided to put on some sun lotion "Why are they so slow?" grumbled Kashino as he rubbed the sun lotion onto his arm. "Gomen! Lemon was having trouble with her swimsuit!" The guys turned around and could not help but star with their mouth open. Kanako was in a lime green one piece, Rumi was in a bright orange bikini, Lemon was in a lemon yellow one piece and Ichigo was in a pink bikini with the top looking like a shirt and the bottom a skirt. The girls giggled and complement each other swim suit as they put on the sun lotion. The guys snapped out of their gaze and asked the girls about the plan. "I want to go snorkeling!" Lemon exclaimed excitedly "I will go with you, then." Rumi said as she winked. "Kana-chan and I have already decided to go canoeing." Adou said as he and Kanako walked off. "Well, I guess I will go for a swim, see'ya later." Hanabusa waved good bye and head for the ocean. Ichigo and Kashino looked at each other and blushed.

 **What will happen? See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goman everyone! I totally forgot about this! I'm so sorry… :'(**

Ichigo and Kashino looked at each other and blushed. "So… what do you want to do?" Kashino asked and looked away immediately as Ichigo did the same. "Um… I want to look around the beach first." Ichigo said, still looking away. Kashino laughed nervously, "sure why not?" As they walked down the beach quietly they saw a crowd in front. Being curious, both of them went to checked it out. "Sweets Making Competition" Ichigo read the sign. Suddenly, a middle aged man appeared behind Ichigo and Kashino. "Interested? It is open for all ages, you know? The rules are: you have to be in group of two and make a dessert according to the theme. All ingredients are prepared and the winners will get a 50% discount on any water sport here." "Should we?" Ichigo asked. "If you want…" Kashino replied. "Then we will join!" Ichigo squealed. "Okie dokie. Here is the signup sheet. Just write down your names. The competition start exactly in 5 minutes and the competition is held just right there on that stage.

 **After 5 minutes…**

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the Sweets Making Competition! Let get on with it! We have group 1: Hora Akisa and Kano Chiyo. Group 2: Kibe Gorou and Iwasaki Harate. Group 3: Ishimoto Hiraku and Ishimoto Hiraki….. And finally we have group 6: Kashino Makoto and Amano Ichigo." The host exclaimed. "Now let get on with the rules! Anyone caught cheating will be out! Everyone is to use the ingredients we provided no other! Everyone will have 5 minutes to decide the dessert they are making. And let get on with the competition. The theme is: Summer dessert! And the 5 minutes start…NOW!" The host exclaimed. Ichigo and Kashino gather. "Hmm… What should we make?" Kashino questioned. "Umm… we can make cookies with mints cream and drizzled with chocolate with a fruit on top…" Kashino nodded. "It a good idea. Now, let checked if they have the ingredient and we can use developed dough to balance the sweetness of the cookies." Both of them nodded at each other. "And… stop! Now all of you 2 hour and 30 minutes to grab your ingredients and make your sweet!" The host announced. All of the contestants went and grab their ingredients and rushed to their stations. Ichigo started to make the mint whipped cream while Kashino start to melt the chocolate.

"Oh? It seems group 4 is making a cheesecake! How interesting!"

Kashino and Ichigo continue to concentrate in their work. When the chocolate melted, Kashino quickly pour it onto a clean kitchen cabinet **(not sure if it is call like that)** and start tempering.

"Oh my goodness! Kashino from group 6 is actually tempering! For all those who don't know what it is, it is basically to make the chocolate smooth and it is really difficult! In the signup sheets, it says that both Amano and Kashino are both 17 years old but their action are professional!" The host exclaimed.

The dough is half-way cooked and Ichigo start to wash the strawberries and cutting them into roses. The audience and the rivals gasped.

"Whoa! What kind of skill is that?!" The host said breathlessly.

When cookies are done, Kashino and Ichigo start piping the cream onto the cookies and sprinkle some light green small sprinkles on to the cream. As Ichigo placed the strawberries rose and a small mint leaves on each cookies, Kashino drizzle the melted chocolate onto the complete cookies. When they are done they arranged the cookies neatly onto a plate.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Step away from your desserts!" The host announced. "Now the judges and I will judge your creation!"

"Group 1 has make fruits flavored ice pops. Their decoration is really pretty. Now the taste test." "Yuks, the ice pops are too sour, try to sweeten it more. Next, group 2 has made a family dessert with different fruits in milk." "Hmm… It too sweet, next we have….. Now we have group 6 and whoa their creation is very amazing but let see if the taste is as amazing as it looked" The host and the judges each take one cookies and bite into it. A blessed look appeared upon. "T-this i-is AMAZING! The cool taste of the mint with the sweet and sour strawberry and the sweet chocolate is amazing and the non-sweeten cookie balance the taste perfectly! I think we have all agreed on who is the winner! It of course it is GROUP 6: AMANO ICHIGO AND KASHINO MAKOTO! Can you tell us how did you make such an amazing sweet?" The host said as he shoved the mic into Ichigo face. Ichigo sweat dropped and replied, "Well… we have a lot of practice in school…" "Wait! Are you guys from St Marie Academy?!" The host asked. Ichigo and Kashino nodded. "As expected from the students of St Marie Academy! Congratulation! Here the prize: 50% discount coupons for any water sport here."

 **That the end! Goman mina-san, sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So… Do you guys miss me? I don't think so… Any way no more dilly-dally and let's get started!**

"As expected from the students of St Marie Academy! Congratulation! Here the prize: 50% discount coupons for any water sport here." Shouted the host. "WAIT A MOMMENT!" Everyone turned around and saw a couple standing side by side. Chills ran down Kashino spine. He knew this voice anywhere it… Koshino Miya! Miya laughed her annoying laugh and Marron and Maize appered next to the couple. "Ichigo-chan! Did you miss me?" The blonde jumped onto Ichigo and hugged her close to him. "J-J-Johnny! What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo stammered. "Why to make sure Makoto-kun is mine of cause!" Miya smirked.

"I challenge you two to a bake off! If you lose, Makoto-kun will be mine and Amano will date Johnny, but if we lose, we will give up on you!" Miya said. Kashino and Ichigo stared at them for a while and walked away. "What you want to try Kashino?" "I'm not sure, Amano." "Hey! Listen to me! Stop ignoring me!" Miya screeched. "You vixen! You stole Maoto-kun away from me! Without you I will be Kashino Miya already!" Ichigo look at Miya as if she is bold. "Amano, ignore them let just go." Kashino said with a bored expression on his face. He tugged Ichigo arm and they walked away. **(Johnny: Wait! What about me? I did not get to say anything!**

 **Me: Oops, sorry. Maybe next time.**

 ***Johnny start to cry***

 ***sweat dropped***

 **Me: Let just get back to the story)**

They were about to walked off the stage when Miya blocked the path. "Makoto-kun! Don't let this vixen manipulate you! I'm the one that truly love you! My love for you is a hundred times, no, I million times stronger than her. So just leave her and marry me!" "Ichigo-chan~~ You have no idea how much I love you too~~" Johnny wailed as he hugged Ichigo tightly. A vein popped up on Kashino head. "Let go of her!" He shouted as he hugged Ichigo. Ichigo started to blushed like mad. "Geez! Just leave us alone!" "We will, if you defeat us in the bake off first." Johnny smiled slyly. "Fine!"

 **Time skipped**

"Ok! It's judging time! Both competitors are from St. Marie Academy! But who will win?" cried the host. The judge took a bite from both creations. "Oh my! It so hard to choose!" one judge said. The others nodded in agreement. _Oh ho ho ho! That vixen is going to lose! All my ingredients are the finest and my skills have improved when she was gone!_ Miya thought. The judges whispered into the host's ear and the host's face lit up. "And the winner is…... Ichigo and Makoto!" the host announced! Ichigo immediately hugged Kashino and jumped up and down like a little girl that got her wish come true. Kashino did a fist pump while Miya and Johnny… Let just say they lost their soul for a while.

 ***Yawn* sorry guys! I know it is a short chapter but I'm having a writer block. Please post some idea for me and I will do my best to finish this vacation episode.**


End file.
